


Whirlwind.

by Shortstuck



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Asshole Bro, Baked Goods, John Being an Asshole, Jokes, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortstuck/pseuds/Shortstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go ahead Dave. Keep joking about it. Keep saying you're just fucking with John. I think we all know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dude. Your Dad is hot as hell." Dave said casually one afternoon as they headed to John's house after school.

"Um. Wanna run that by me again?" John stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Dave, who just turned around with that mischievous grin John had grown to love and yet hate when he is on the wrong end of it.

"I'd bang your Dad in a heartbeat." He shrugged casually as John's face turned from confusion to disgust before Dave could finish the sentence. 

"Why the fuck are you telling me this? What makes you think I wanted to know this?" John growled at Dave, his nose wrinkled and brow furrowed at his best friend.

"Cool your backup jets, Egbert." The blond chuckled and started walking forward again. "Just trying to make conversation."

"That's not making conversation, dude. That's nothing more than grossing me out and making me wonder why our friendship has lasted as long as it has." John chased after him, holding his backpack straps.

"Think of this as payback for the other night where you did nothing but fawn and whine over how much you'd love to be with Rose and got all gross and lovey-dovey and-"

"Alright, man. I get it. Fuck, dude." John grumbled from next to Dave.

"Nah. I don't think you fully do. I mean, I'm not askin' you if you know if your Dad is a DILF, but-"

"DAVE!" John called out in an annoyed manner, slugging Dave's arm. "Dude, seriously. You're full of shit."

"I am not." Dave smirked and looked at John. "But I'd love to be full of your Dad's hot dick!" He laughed as he shoved John gently and ran ahead of him, heading down the street towards the Egbert household.

Dave reached the front door first and burst through it like it was his own house. It may as well have been, he stayed over almost every weekend after school. Bro was always busy on weekends with DJ gigs. Mr. Egbert never seemed to mind. In fact, he was more than happy to bake for more people that weren't John. It's not that his baking was bad, John was just used to it. Dave could eat it all day and night. It was sure as hell a lot better than Doritos and Take out every night. Oh and the dinner. Home cooked meals and second helpings. Dave was in heaven when he ate at the Egberts. Not to mention Mr. Egbert, himself, was a pleasure to look at. And now he had more ammunition to use to annoy John.

"Son? That you?" Dave heard the familiar baritone voice call from the kitchen.

"It's just me, right now, Mr. Egbert!" Dave panted as he kicked his shoes off at the door.

"Manage to lose my son, David?" He chuckled as he stepped out of the kitchen in his usual attire. Khaki pants, a white button up and black tie. A smile came across his face at the sight of the blonde. Dave couldn't help but smile back at the sight of his face. His strong chin and cheekbones, his tanned skin and dark hair. Dave stood up straight at the sight of him.

"Kind of. Raced him down the street." Dave shrugged and headed towards the stairs, keeping his cool. 

And as if on queue, John burst through the door, breathing heavily with a scowl on his face. Dave couldn't help but chuckle.

"Dave you jerk!" John ripped his shoes off and stomped after him. "You know I can't run!"

Dave took off up the stairs and to John's room with John right behind him.

"Dinner is in an hour, boys!" Mr. Egbert called out as he watched them scamper away, returning to the kitchen to make dinner, and of course, dessert.

In John's room Dave was swiftly tackled onto the bed and binned on his stomach. He resisted and tried to get up but John's weight was already pushing down on him very awkwardly, making it almost impossible for him to move.

"Come on, Egbert! It's all in good fun." Dave chuckled as he let his body fall limp, deciding it's no use to fight.

"Oh no. The running, yes. But the comments you made about my Dad, dude. Not cool!" John didn't move from where he had Dave pinned. He was happy he is a bit on the heavier side and Dave is practically a string bean. Made pinning him really easy.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that." Dave said jokingly.

"No you didn't!"

"I know!" Dave laughed. "You gonna get off me now? Because if not, I'd like to suggest you but me dinner first. And I don't put out on the first date." 

"Fine." John said as he climbed off of Dave and went over to his computer. Dave simply stayed on the bed, rolling over onto his back and sighed.

"High school, man." Dave said dreamily. "It's fucking the worst thing ever. And we only have to deal with it for 4 fucking years."

"Don't remind me. I wish we could be more like Rose. She only has 3 years. Stupid fucking brain of hers."

"I mean, we probably could if we applied ourselves. But I just don't care enough and you, well you are too into all those shitty-ass movies. Daydreaming of Nic Cage in all your classes."

"I am not! I day dream of Liv Tyler, thank you very much."

"I daydream of your-"

"Don't!" John called out before Dave could finish the comment.

"Oh come on. This is just too damn fun." Dave said looking at John who turned his head just enough to give Dave a cruel look before turning back to his computer. Dave pulled his headphones out of his backpack and plugged them into his phone, turning on some sick beats he and his bro mixed the other day. Nothing works up an appetite like some damn good music.

Dave wound up dozing off with his music blasting from his headphones. He was awakened by John who pulled said headphones off and shook him gently. All Dave had time to focus on was John saying something about dinner being done. But honestly, that's all it would have taken to get him up anyways. He sat up and stretched as john walked out of the bedroom. He could smell the combination of home-cooked dinner and baked goods as John's door opened. He hustled down the stairs, slapping John's ass as he passed him, earning a quiet curse. Dave beat him to the kitchen, almost running into Mr. Egbert.

"Woah, slow down there, David." The older man said as he just dodged Dave's head with a bowl of corn, moving around him to set it on the dinner table.

"Sorry, Mr. Egbert! Need any help?" Dave smiled as he looked for something to do, quickly remembering he was required to wash his hands before eating. He hustled over to the sink and began washing up.

"No. I believe I have everything we need. Thank you, David." He replied as he walked up next to Dave, grabbing a glass out of the dish drainer, smiling at him. "Thank you for washing your hands." He said before pouring himself a glass of water from the thing on the fridge.

"No problem!" Dave said happily as he dried his hands off, turning around to and unamused John shaking his head in the doorway. Dave only smirked before opening the fridge and grabbing a can of pop and heading out to the table. John sighed and washed his hands quickly before grabbing a can himself and heading out to the table.

They ate in silence for the most part, Dave making a few comments about how good the food was and praising Mr. Egberts cooking as he usually does. But it was particularly annoying to John today. Dave could tell. So Dave made a comment, something along the lines of 'I can't wait to taste whatever dessert you have in store.' and that earned him a swift kick under the table, effectively shutting him up.

After dinner Dave offered to help with the dishes but his offer was declined. Mr. Egbert insisted he had everything under control and sent him and John up to the bedroom with a slice of cake each. Dave's was much bigger than John's.

"So dude. Can you not?" John said from his computer as he took a bite of cake. 

"No clue what you're talking about." Dave said from the bed with his mouth already full.

"The thing with my Dad." John turned in his chair to look at Dave.

"Calm down dude. It's just me joking around. Think of it as getting you back for talking about Rose and all the pranks you pull on me."

"You've gotten your point across. So you can cut it out right?" John said, passing Dave the rest of his cake. Dave happily grabbed it and finished it before going back to his piece.

"Calm your wild man-tits, John." Dave said before taking another bite. "It's not like it's ever going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been four years since they had started High school. Four fucking years and Dave had just barely scraped by the skin of his teeth. He never really cared much for school and now that he was done, he was more than happy about it. It's not that he wasn't smart, he just didn't give two shits. Ecstatic, really. John did relatively well, always doing his homework and keeping up in class. He was usually the one prodding at Dave when he dozed off, at least for the classes they had together. Jade on the other hand was the usually Straight-A student. Never failed a test or missed a day of school for that matter. Heck, if she wanted to she probably could have graduated early with Rose, who had already begun her first semester at college. Going to be a therapist and all that jazz. She lives for picking people brains apart. Especially Dave's.

 

Walking to John's house after that last day of school felt so liberating to them all. Jade and John walked ahead of Dave, discussing college and what they wanted to do after the summer. Jade was all about becoming a vet or an animal hoarder. Well, at least that's what Dave always teased her about becoming. John was thinking about becoming some kind of marine biologist or whatever. Dave never really paid any attention to after high school discussion. He knows college isn't for him and he doesn't plan on going. Ever.

 

"Look at you two nerds!" Dave said running up between them and putting an arm around each of them. "Going on about college and future plans. You're all grown up now!"

"Ah can it, Dave." John laughed. "Just because you have no life goals doesn't mean you have to make fun of those of us who do."

"Hey I have plans!" Dave argued.

"And those would be?" Jade smiled at him. He pause a second, in thought.

"Get me a sugar daddy and never have to go to college or work ever again!" He said with vigor. "It's a flawless plan. Just got to find me a sugar Daddy. Any ideas where I can find one, John?" Dave looked to his friend with a wicked smirk on his face. John was less than amused. The Dad jokes really never stopped. They only got more sporadic.

"No. I most certainly would not. Now if you would kindly fuck right the fuck off..." John shrugged off Dave's arm and moved faster to the house. Jade stayed with Dave's arm around her.

"Why do you tease him so?" She laughed.

"For reactions like that." Dave smiled. "I haven't made a Dad joke in months!" He pointed out.

"No. I guess not." Jade shruggs. "I don't know why he gets so gosh darned mad at those jokes."

"I don't know, either. He must be really against the idea of me being his step-mom." He folded his arms and looked offended.

"Oh stop it!" Jade laughed and nudged him. "I just think he's still bothered by the whole 'Rose being gay' thing."

"Well he has been in love with her since forever ago." Dave folded his arms. "But he will get over it."

"I guess. But lets not dwell on it! We have one heck of a sleepover tonight and I'm so excited!" Jade giggled as she ran to catch up with John, Dave staying behind to casually stroll behind them.

By the time Dave got to the house, John and Jade were already inside and rooting around in the kitchen, giggling and chatting. Dave bypassed the kitchen for not, not daring to try and shimmy in there to raid the fridge just yet. Instead, he headed up to John's bedroom, dragging his backpack up the stairs. Before he could reach John's room, he ran into Mr. Egbert, making a startled grunt and looking up at him in surprise.

"Oh! Sorry, Mr. Egbert." He mumbled, his face turning a bit red.

"It's quite alright, David!" He said cheerfully. "So how does it feel to have graduated?" He asked casually.

"I mean, alright I guess. Nothing special like you'd think. There was no running outside and tossing of papers. No silly string and balloons." Dave shrugged, acting as cool as he possibly could.

"Well give it some time to set in! I'm sure you'll be feeling relieved in no time to be out of there."

"Probably not. Now I have to go to college or whatever I guess. And that's 100 times worse than High School if you ask me."

"How so?"

"I dunno, I jus-"

"Gangway!" John shouted as he ran past Dave, laughing and holding a few bags of chips and a cookie in his mouth. Jade wasn't far behind him. She stopped next to Dave and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Egbert!" She greeted cheerfully, holding a few cans of soda.

"Hello, Jade. You kids aren't going to ruin your appetite are you? I'm ordering a few pizzas tonight." Mr. Egbert said in that stern fatherly tone that Dave loved hearing.

"No sir! Just a few snacks for the grads!" She help up one of the pops and handed it to Dave who took it with a smile.

"Excited to have graduated?" He asked.

"Oh absolutely! Me and John are for sure. Dave on the other hand is being a grumpy Gus as usual!"

"Am not!" Dave argued.

"Yeah huh!" Jade chuckled as she ran past them and into John's room where they heard a loud shout from the boy followed by laughter.

"Well I better go save John." Dave rolled his eyes and smiled at John's Dad.

"Good luck with that." He chuckled as he walked past Dave, patting his shoulder. Dave held his breath at the touch, releasing it only when he heard the older man walking down the stairs. He shook his head and lifted his bag up and over his shoulder as he headed to John's room, tossing his bag on the ground. He rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him.

"You ate the last cookie you jerk!" Jade yelled as she was sitting on John's back and he was face first on the floor.

"You were too slow!" John huffed, clearly out of breath. "Dave help!" He called as he heard Dave's bag hit the ground.

"No way, man. You got in the was of her and her cookies. There is no help for you. Plus. How many times have you had me pinned like that? I'd say you deserve this as some form of bullshit karma!" Dave opened his pop and grabbed the Doritos as he sat in John's computer chair with a smile.

"You jerk!" John huffed and writhed under Jade. "Okay! Okay! If I ask my Dad to make more and give you the first one will you get off?"

"Sure!" Jade hopped off him. "Now go ask!" She pointed out the door.

"Okay. Okay." John got up and huffed. "Never getting in the way of you and food again."

"Darn right!" She laughed and sat on the bed as John walked out to go negotiate sweets and dinner plans with his Dad.

"So what were you and Mr. Egbert talking about?" She smiled at Dave.

"Just graduating n shit." Dave shrugged as he ate a Dorito. "All the fucking around about wanting to sleep with him is all smoke and mirrors. I mean, yeah, he is hot. But I know better. Shit's never going to happen. It's mostly to fuck with John."

"Uh huh." She giggled and winked. Dave rolled his eyes and ate a few more chips.

"Okay. He's making cookies! Are you happy?" John said a few minutes later as he hustled up the stairs.

"Yes I am! You're off the hook. For now!" Jade smiled wide.

"Thank fucking god."

A few hours later everyone else had arrived. Karkat, Jade's boyfriend was the first one. Before he even set foot in the house he had to be told to watch the swearing. He rolled his eyes but agreed. Rose had brought her girlfriend, Kanaya, with her, much to John's dismay. He got over it quickly with Rose's Sister arrived. Her name was Roxy and John was left gawking at her as she came in and introduced herself. They all set up a few sleeping bags and makeshift sleeping arrangements in the living room as the pizza arrived. Mr. Egbert brought them all over to them all and also said that Jade's cookies would be done shortly. Everyone seemed to be excited for his baking. 

"So Dave." Rose said casually, sitting newt to him while everyone around them made casual conversation.

"Sup?" He said, taking a big bite of pizza.

"Still got it in for John's Dad?" She smirked.

"No mind games tonight, Lalonde." He said with his mouth full.

"I'm just making casual conversation." She smiled wider now, taking a small, delicate bite of her pizza.

"You have a reason for it. Mind just skipping to the point?"

"Well. Recently John decided to play a prank on Kanaya and myself. He replaced a few of our movies with different Ghostbusters DVDs. A gesture we were not too find of. Took us a week to get our movies back after he went home from out place. So I was thinking of getting him back a little."

"And that's where I come in?" Dave asked, still eating his pizza.

"Exactly. I happened to take notice with how he is flirting with my sister. I believe everyone has. So why not embarrass him a little? You lay on the flirting a little thick towards his Dad and make him feel awkward. I know you'd kill to do that to him."

"Yes." Dave agreed as he finished his pizza. "I would. But I can do that anytime. This is more like a favor. So what, pray tell, do I get in return?"

"No psycho-analyzing for a month." Rose said simply. With that tone, Dave knew it was her final offer. He shrugged. 

"Alright." He agreed. It'll be fun to watch John squirm a little, anyways. Plus now he can blame the whole thing on Rose if he has to.

Sure enough, as they had agreed Dave laid it on thick. When Mr. Egbert brought out the cookies Dave made sure to thank him with a sultry tone and wink as he touched Mr. Egberts hand while grabbing a cookie. John saw the whole thing and gave Dave a frustrated look. Dave only smiled at him. He knew there was more to come with that look Dave was giving.

All night Dave was complimenting his father and smiling coyly at him. John would shove him and hit him and Dave would just lean on John and make subtle comments only he could hear. Sort of. He made sure Roxy got a bit of an earful every so often. John had had enough after he saw Dave 'adjust' his Dad's tie. He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" John seethed.

"Revenge."

"For fucking what?" John's voice raised.

"Rose and Kanaya said you pranked them. Stole their shitty movies. Replaced them with your shitty movies. I don't know. So she enlisted my help to embarrass you in front of her totally hot sister. And I'd say it worked, judging by how red your face has been all night."

"Dave." John said, rubbing his temples. "No more. I beg of you."

"Take it up with Rose. I am but a pawn in her plan." Dave held his hands up.

"Fine. I will talk to Rose and say I am sorry." John growled and slugged Dave, who shouted. "And that's for agreeing to be a total douche lord!" He said before storming out of the bathroom to go talk to Rose. Dave only casually sauntered out with a smirk.

John had gotten Rose to call it off and they made amends. The rest of the night was rather uneventful as they all watched movies and joked about like normal. Dave was starting to feel a bit like a third wheel. Well. 7th wheel. John was really hitting it off with Roxy. They were talking all night. In fact, he was getting a bit jealous. Usually he's the one hogging up all Dave's time. Plus Rose had Kanaya and Jade had Karkat. He huffed and stretched out alone on the couch.

"You alright Dave?" Jade asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah. Just resting my lonely ass up here." He nudged John's shoulder with his foot.

"Do you want me to come cuddle you, babe?" John asked with no small amount of sass.

"Nah. Just help me on that hunt for a sugar daddy and I'll be cool." He lifted his shades and winked. Moments later they heard Mr. Egbert clear his throat from behind the couch.

"Everyone. I'm off to bed. I'll see you all in the morning." He said, heading upstairs to a chorus of 'goodnights' from everyone. Dave had his head buried in his hands as everyone was snickering at him and how embarrassed he was.

"Fuck." Was all he managed before everyone was laughing a little.

"Almost got yourself one, there Dave." Rose whispered to him, making sure John couldn't hear.

"Guy can dream." He said setting his shades on the ground below him. "Guys like that don't happen to guys like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is banter? Shits gonna start happening. I just...want to prove I can write more than smut? idk. Trying to upload a chapter every couple of days. So here. Have the thing.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around ten in the morning when the first of the kids began to stir. It was Rose and Kanaya slowly waking up out of habit. They lay on the floor chuckling and chatting quietly so the others wouldn't wake. Dave slowly began to wake at the chatting. He was probably the lightest sleeper of them all thanks to all the pranks and shenanigans he's had to grow up with from Bro and John.

"Morning sunshine. Get some play last night?" Rose chuckled.

"Hrm?" Dave groaned as he began to sit up, but something holding him down stopped him. He quickly turned his head and saw John spooning him from behind with an arm draped over his side. How he got there without Dave waking up was beyond him. "Fuckin again?" he mumbled and plunked back down. John was a cuddler for sure. Never bothered Dave much.

"Wrong Egbert." Kanaya said quietly, earning a chuckled from both her and Rose. Dave only rolled his eyes before closing them again.

"What time did I pass out?" He asked as he patted the ground for his shades, slipping them on his face out of habit.

"You were the first one out. Roxy shooed John off so he crawled up with you." Rose smiled at her sleeping sister who was hogging up two sets of blankets and enough pillows to build a fort. "We weren't far behind, though."

"I don't even know what time it was when we fell asleep." Dave yawned and dug out his phone and unlocked it. He groaned at the early time and saw a text from Bro. He ignored it. He usually does.

"Around 1." Kanaya said as she began standing up, stretching and sighing contently.

"That wasn't that bad." He shifted gently so as not to wake John.

"No I guess not." Rose smiled at Kanaya as she headed to the bathroom. Rose stood up and started to gather their things, organizing them and setting them aside.

"You guys leaving early?" Dave opened his eyes and watched her through his shades.

"Yeah. Kanaya has work and I still have homework. Not all of us are free you know. Well, for now."

"Forever for me." Dave chuckled. "I'm not doing the whole college thing."

"Well what are you going to do then? DJ with your Bro? Or perhaps break into the sex industry like him?"

"Knock it off." Dave huffed. "Too early to think about the future. Give me a couple weeks before sending me into an existential crisis about how my life will soon spiral out of control and blah blah blah."

"Oh my god shut the fuck up." They heard Karkat grumble from Jade's arms. It was cute how he always fell asleep curled up into her instead of the other way around.

"Karkat!" Jade said, smacking his shoulder. He grumbled an apology and sat up with her.

"Yeah Karkat." Dave chuckled and shifted again, earning a small noise from John. He turned to him. "Wake up, honey. The kids are up and it's Christmas morning. Santa's been here."

"You ass." John said quietly and sat up quickly. He stretched and got off the couch, fetching his glasses from the floor next to the couch.

"Yes. What about it? You were spooning it all night." Dave finally sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Too fucking early, man." He said, rubbing his face before putting his glasses on.

"Agreed." Dave nodded and looked over at Roxy. "Someone going to make that up?"

"Good luck." Rose rolled her eyes. Jade leaned over, ready to gently wake her up when Dave grabbed a pillow and tossed it down at her.

"YO! Lalonde! Get up!" He shouted. Everyone froze as John reached over and swatted Dave.

"Am I like, your personal fucking punching back this weekend or fucking what?" Dave rubbed his arm.

"Yes. Yes you are!" John replied and looked back at Roxy. She didn't move one little bit. "Damn." John said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry. She'll get up eventually." Rose said as Kanaya returned next to her. "Once we get ready to go she will spring up. Just watch."

"You guys are leaving?" John complained.

"Yeah. We have big people things to do." Rose smiled and started picking up the rest of their things.

"Well excuse me!" John huffed and stood up.

"It was awesome seeing you guys. Even if it was only one night." Jade said as she stood up, karkat following suit.

"Yes it was. Hopefully me and Rose get time off this summer and we can come see you all more before you go away to college." Kanaya smiled as she started taking stuff out to the car. As soon as the ront door opened Roxy sprung up.

"Wait. Wha-?" She gasped and looked around. "We goin?"

"Soon. Take your time." Kanaya said as she left for a moment to put their things in the car.

"You're all up early." Mr. Egbert said as he walked into the living room dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a grey shirt. Everyone was taken back a bit, not used to seeing him in anything other than dress clothing.

"We have to leave early, Mr. Egbert." Rose said walking over to him and getting a hug. "Kanaya and myself have school and work and Roxy has to go with us."

"Oh that's a shame! But it was lovely seeing you two again. And meeting your sister." 

"Likewise!" Rose smiled and looked back at her snoozing sister. "I'm sure she would be please to have met you, too if she could stay awake or five minutes."

"Well we look forward to having you all here again." He smiled and looked at Dave and then to Jade and Karkat.

"Are you all staying?" He asked.

"Well, Karkat got a ride here from his brother who has to go to work also and is picking us up in a little while." Jade answered.

"Not like we don't want to stay. But my brother won't be off until late and I have stuff to do at home." Karkat shrugged. "Thanks for having us over, though."

 

"Of course!" Mr. Egbert said.

"So is it just going to be you two then?" He asked looking to Dave and John.

"If you don't mind." Dave said with a smile.

"You know you're always welcome here, Dave." He smiled at them. "Can I offer anyone breakfast before they go?"

"Oh no thank you! We have to head out." Rose said as Kanaya came back in and the attempted to wake Roxy up again.

"No thanks!" Jade said quietly looking at Karkat.

"We will probably stop at McDonalds on the way to my place." Karkat agreed.

"Alright. John. Dave. Would you two like so breakfast?"

"Sure!" Both boys chimed in.

Mr Egbert finished with his goodbyes and everyone took their leave. John and Roxy exchanged phone numbers and a few sleepy words before they all left. It wasn't long before Jade and Karkats ride came and took them away. It was barely past noon once everyone had left. Everyone was sad that they had to go so soon but the night they all had together was fun. It wouldn't be the last get together for them that summer. But it was nice to get everyone together for a bit of a post-graduation celebration.

"Well that was fun" Dave said finally checking his phone and reading over the texts. It was pretty much Bro seeing if Dave could stay the night again. He's probably going to have people over tonight and Dave probably won't want to be there. What a dick.

"I'll say! Did you get a load of Roxy?" John started. Dave just gave him a look that pretty much meant for him to shut up. John quickly picked up on the hint and shut up.

"So you think I could stay another night?" Dave asked.

"Oh hell yeah. Your Bro being a jerk again?"

"Not that he's being a jerk. I can go home. He just said I might not want to. Pretty much means he's lookin to get laid tonight." Dave chuckled. "I like to give him his space. Plus since he practically inhabits the living room, I'd have to go past all that to leave or go to the kitchen anyways. Not in the mood to be stuck in my room for the whole night."

"Well you know my Dad won't mind. Neither do I. So feel free."

"Thanks man. Much appreciated." He looked over at John. "At least someone is getting laid tonight, huh?" He said before heading back to the bathroom. He left the comment up for John to interpret. Whether it was directed towards him and Roxy or Himself and Mr. Egbert, it was sure to be a tiny jab at John. So he left it alone. He could feel John's glare digging into the back of his head as he closed the bathroom door. Not like Dave had a chance of getting laid. Period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short and just banter. really shitty banter. So ill toss it up now. I get my glasses back in tuesday. so until then I wont be on the internet much because it really hurts my eyes to strain them like this.
> 
> um also if you want my tumblr its shortstuck.tumblr.com
> 
> you can ask me for stuff on there? like. requests and whatnot i guess? i dont know. keep me motivated and writing.
> 
> thanks guys. more chapters up after tuesday. 
> 
> next chapter stuff starts gettin....shippy.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the boys' day went about like usual. John and Dave went about playing video games and chatting as usual with Mr. Egbert checking up on them and bringing them snacks throughout the day. Dave made no furhter comments to John about his Dad or anything. He figures he had given him enough grief on the subject. There were many opportunites for his to make said comments and jokes, but he didn't. John was almost shocked. But at the same time, he couldn't help but think that Dave was up to something even worse. But he decided to dismiss the thought.

It was getting around dinner time when Dave and John were in the living room, playing Xbox and laughing at all the angry assholes online. Dave wasn't even trying to play right, mostly entertaining John and himself by pretending to be a 10-year-old from Germany who never played before. They were having a great time together as they usually did.

"Boys?" Mr. Egbert called out as he entered the room, standing next to the couch. His arms folded as he glanced at the TV and back at the young men on the couch.

"Yeah dad?" John said as Dave paused the game. They both looked up at him with a smile.

"What would you like for dinner?" He asked.

"Anything you make, Mr. Egbert is good for me." Dave shrugged and looked at John.

"Yeah Dad. Have anything in mind?"

"How about spaghetti? Nice and simple, huh?" He suggested, letting his hands relax. Both boys agreed with glee as they went straight back to playing their game. He headed out of the room and to he kitchen to begin on their meal. Dave leaned over to Johns ear to whisper something.

"Hope your Dads sauce tastes creamy and good."

"Dave! Shit!" John shouted and shoved Dave away. "Fuck, man. You were doing so good not making a comment today!"

"Come on, man. Gotta fuck with you all I can this summer." Dave said as he looked only at the TV screen. "What am I going to do when you go off to college, huh?"

"Come on man. Just go to college. It's not even that bad." John sighed at him. Dave groaned and rolled his eyes.

"It's not my thing, John. School is just...it's fucking terrible. I hate it. I feel like shit there. I can't go back." 

"But what else can you do? Go work at a fast food place?"

"Probably. Maybe just, ya know. Start going to gigs with Bro. I'm 18 now. I can get into most clubs. Maybe I can start mixing with him, ya know? He makes a good living. Took care of me and him."

"He also works in the fetish porn industry. That rakes in a whole bunch of fucking money, too. That's how he took care of you."

"I guess. And I'm not about fucking puppets." Dave shrugged and handed the controller over to John. "This is all you, now."

"You alright?" John took the controller slowly.

"Yeah. Just... I gotta go to the bathroom." Dave said quietly and got up, slowly wandering from the couch. John knew better. He knew Dave wasn't okay, but constantly asking him to tell only ever made it worse. He'd open up when he was ready to whomever he wants. It's not always John, but he knows Dave will say something and feel better. Just takes time with him.

Dave headed to the stairs to go to the bathroom but stopped and looked towards the kitchen instead. He sighed and bit his lip. Maybe. Just maybe Mr. Egbert could help him. Or he would tell him the same thing John did. He seemed like the kind of guy who would insist on college. Hell. He'd probably send Dave himself just to get him to go. Dave scoffed and shook his head as he headed up to the bathroom, deciding to ignore the thought of talking to Mr. Egbert about it. 

Dave spent a good five minutes in the bathroom just sitting on the sink, alone with his thoughts. Dave grumbled and sighed, thinking of any option he had besides college. His only option seemed to be stick with his music. He was alright with that. Bro was cool with taking him to gigs. He knew that already. He asked. He made sure. But now there was doubt. Fear. Worry he wouldn't be good enough for this.

He was quickly jolted from his thoughts as John knocked heavily on the door.

"Dave? You alright dude?" He called out.

"Yeah. Sorry." Dave said as he wiped away a few tears he hadn't realized were falling.

"You fall in?" John chuckled.

"No. Just thinkin'." He said as he opened the door. "I'm good." 

"Cool. Because dinner is ready." John said and patted Dave's back. He nodded and they headed down to the kitchen. Mr. Egbert already had everything on the kitchen table, ready and waiting.

Both boys smiled and sat down after noticing their favorite drinks were already placed in their usual spots. Dave smiled as he took his seat, a heaping bowl of pasta in front of him. The meal was eating in almost complete silence, except for Dave's comments about Mr. Egbert's phenomenal cooking. Other than that, it was over almost as quickly as it started.

Dave cleared the dinner table for him and John and helped Mr. Egbert do the dishes. John went and cleaned up their mess in the living room from all the gaming and snacking. They were all finished around the same time, John complaining about being tired and full and just wanting to go to bed. 

"Dude. I'm going to bed. I don't know why I am so fucking tired." John said after relaxing in his room for a little while with Dave.

"What? Dude." Dave huffed and shook his head. 

"Shut up. You can stay up all you want but I am tired." John moved to the bed and fell face first onto it. Dave didn't say much. He only stood up and turned the light on. The more he thought about it, yeah. He could sleep, too. But he sort of wanted a shower. Really bad.

So as quietly as he could he headed out of John's room and into the bathroom, running himself a nice, hot shower. He stayed in until the water ran cold, taking his time in washing his hair and body. He once again found himself thinking about the future and his life. He quickly shook the thought out of his head as he got out of the chilly water. He wrapped a towel around his waist and bundled up his clothes as he opened the door into the cold hallway.

"Son? That you?" Dave heard Mr. Egbert call from what he was sure was his study. He froze for a moment.

"No. Dave." He called back after a moment in thought.

"Would you mind coming down here David? I'd like a word."

"Uhm. S-Sure?" Dave said hesitantly. He was thrown off by the request entirely. He quickly pulled his pants out of the pile of clothes, threw his towel off in the middle of the hallway and slipped just his pants on. He left the pile of clothes to wait for him to come back as he headed down and to Mr. Egberts study. He stopped in the doorway and paused. "What did you need, sir?" 

"You can come all the way in, David. I won't bite." He chuckled from behind his desk. "I'd just like to have a word with you." Dave tensed up the futher he stepped into the study, standing next to Mr. Egbert's desk, looking down at him. He didn't say anything. He felt very naked, considering he almost was. No shades. No shirt. Just a pair of pants on standing in front of John's hot as fu- no. Standing in front of Mr. Egbert.

"Am I, um, am I in trouble?" He asked as he crossed his arms nervously over his chest.

"No, no, no. Not at all. I was just curious about something and I figured you'd be just as honest with me as my own son would be." He looked up at Dave, his face calm and relaxed.

"Okay, then, Mr. Egbert. What's on your mind?" Dave said as casually as he could.

"David. I am very curious as to your current relationship with my son. Are you two currently going steady?" He asked, the question very sincere.

"What? Oh no! No, no, no!" Dave held his hands up and shook his head. "No. John is straight as a board. Plus he's my best friend. That's the extent of our relationship." Dave assured.

"Are you quite certain? You can tell me, David. I won't be mad. It's just, lately you two have been acting more as a couple would than friends would."

"No. I'm being honest, sir. We've always been that open with each other. Like I said, we are best friends. Really good friends who don't overstep any lines or whatever." Dave shrugged. 

"I see. Forgive me, then. I suppose I read it all wrong. I've just never seen either of you in a relationship and figured the reason why was because you were with each other."

"Nah. John's been after Rose forever. But since she's gay, he kind of doesn't stand a chance." Dave said casually. "But I think he got her sister's number. He was pretty fond of her last night. So he may wind up with someone yet."

"Well whatever happened in his love life is his business, really. I'm normally not one to pry, but considering as long as you two have been friends, the thought of you dating him would put me a bit at ease."

"What? Really?"

"Well, yes. I already know you and trust you and know you would have my son's best interest at heart. Would save me the trouble of playing an over-protective father type." He chuckled with a soft smile.

"Well he and I are on totally different ends of the sexuality spectrum." Dave chuckled.

"Understandable. As I said, I thought I would ask." He shrugged and turned to his computer, glancing at something and back up at Dave. He felt a chill run down his spine the way Mr. Egbert's blue eyes ran up to meet his own red ones. Mr. Egbert never made any sort of comment about them. Never pointed out Dave's white hair. He treated him normal from the start. He trusted Mr. Egbert, and apparently Mr. Egbert trusted him.

"Can I ask you a question, now?" Dave blurted, a bit nervous.

"Of course, David."

"I don't think I want to go to college." Dave said flatly, waiting for a response. But one didn't come. Mr. Egbert sat there almost as if he was waiting for Dave to finish his sentence. Dave thought he would elaborate more. "I mean, like. Everyone is going off to college. But I don't want to. I don't feel like it is for me. I want to DJ like my Bro. And he has told me he'd help me out. Getting into clubs and mixing. He saved up money for me to go to college, too. He said if I don't want to go we can use the money and get me a solid computer and good mixing equipment."

"So what is your question?" He asked, a bit confused.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Dave shrugged.

"Do you feel like you are?"

"I did. Then I started talking to people and I'm starting to doubt myself." He looked away, a little embarrassed.

"Well that's something we just can't have. Dave if you feel confident that's what you want, you have to keep your mind on it. Don't lose focus. College isn't for everyone. And you have a passion for music. You should pursue that! And if you decide to go to college later, then you still can. And if you decide you never want to go that's fine to. But you still have to do something with your life to make it worth the while." He stood up and moved in front of Dave. He placed a firm hand on the young man's shoulder. "Your brother supports you. I support you. I'll always be here for you. John will be, too."

Dave said nothing. Mr. Egbert just called him 'Dave'. And offered him some of the best advice he's ever gotten. He felt his face get hot as his body stiffened at the older man's touch. His entire body. Maybe even somewhere he wished would never fucking stiffen again because it is ruining this moment. He looked down at the hand on his shoulder and back up and Mr. Egbert. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, only a small, quiet whimper.

"Are you, alright?" Mr. Egbert asked with genuine concern. Dave only nodded. "Are you sur-" Before He could complete the thought Dave had moved forward and hugged Mr. Egbert tightly. His body was shaking, he didn't know how Mr. Egbert would react to this. He was a bit shocked to feel strong arms wrap around him and hold him gently. Dave was never one for affection. He doesn't know what possessed him to do this, but he was happy in this moment. So happy he had lost track of everything around him. Lost track of how close his body got to Mr. Egberts. That was, until he was pushed back a little bit with Mr. Egbert giving him a bit of a concerned look. Dave's face got hotter than ever. He was really hard. And he just rubbed it against John's fucking Dad.

"Oh...my god." He stepped back and covered himself. "I am so fucking sorry, sir! I really really am! I didn't mean-oh fuck!" He froze as he backed himself against the wall, staring with fear.

"Dave." Was all Mr. Egbert said as his eyes ran up and down his body. "Care to elaborate?" Dave didn't know what to say. He finally got to bond with Mr. Egbert and his body has to go and fuck everything up. He finally felt safe, like he belonged and it was all over. He felt himself ready to cry. His eyes watered.

"I'm sorry. I-" His body started to shake. "It was just a joke at first, I swear!"

"Calm down, David." He went back to David. "Just. Calm down." But Dave couldn't. He was terrified.

"It was just to prank John back. I'd always say-" Dave paused. What the fuck was he doing? He looked directly into Mr. Egberts eyes for a moment before looking away in shame. "I'd always say how...good looking you were. And how I'd, um. I'd be with you, I guess is a decent way to say it..." Dave huffed and looked back up at him, tears starting to fall. "Then all the little touches and the comments I'd make towards you. It sort of...became less of a joke, I guess. I actually fell for you and, and..." Dave wanted to break down. Mr. Egbert's expression was unwavering. It was totally blank and void of emotion. 

"So what you're saying is, you are, sexually attracted to me?" He folded his arms and tilted his head slightly.

"Yes." Dave whispered, no longer needing to cover himself. His hands went up to his face and he sighed. "I'm so fucking sor-"

"Please watch your language Dave. I'm not angry." He said soothingly. Dave looked up at him and saw Mr. Egbert walking towards him. He froze again as the elder stroked his cheek with his thumb, wiping away Dave's tears.

"But, I-I-"

"I know. It's okay." He said as he pulled Dave into another hug that Dave made sure to keep his hips away from.

"I feel so fucking filthy..." Dave whimpered.

"Dave. Would you be interested in maybe pursuing something with me?" Mr. Egbert said quietly. It sent chills through Dave's body.

"Wha-?" He pulled back from the hug and looked up at Mr. Egbert with wide eyes.

"I'm a bit curious, myself. I never before thought of you in such a way, but after your confession, I can't help but think-" He paused and sighed a bit. "if you are interested, I'd like you to meet me in my room tonight. I have some work down here to finish. I'll be a few minutes. You have time to think."

"Are you. You're for real?" He looked up at him still with wide eyes.

"I am. And as I said, if you are interested, just meet me in my room. If not, just go to John's room and we can forget that any of this part of out talk ever happened. I'm here to respect your wishes Dave. I only want to do what you are comfortable doing. Alright?" He ran his hand through Dave's damp hair and smiled. Dave didn't move.

 

"O-okay." He whispered and nodded slowly. Mr. Egbert leaned down a bit and kissed Dave's forehead.

"Now the faster you get moving, the fast I can get started wrapping up my work. I really do want you to think about this, alright?"

"I will." Dave gasped as he stepped away from Mr. Egbert and looked at him the whole time as he backed out of the room and turned to rush to the stairs. He ran up them and gathered his clothes from the hallway. He stood and looked into John's room as he stood in the doorway. John was asleep. His heart raced as he looked to Mr. Egbert's room and back to John. There was no way this was real. And yet. It was. He knew it was. Dave let out a small sigh and made his choice. He set his clothes just inside John's room before closing the door and headed down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah hey woah alright. i hate banter. i hate writing dialogue. but i really have to practice it. so sorry this story is full of it?
> 
> were almost done. sorry about the stopping there. i like to separate my actual smut from plot. idk why.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave stood in front of Mr. Egbert's room and sighed heavily before putting his hand on the doorknob. It took him a moment to let his body relax enough for his wrist to move and turn it. It took another moment for him to open the door and walk inside the dark room. It was darker than he thought it would be. He thought about turning on the light, but decided against it. Instead, he headed towards the window blinds and spread them a bit with his fingers, looking outside. He always got chills when looking outside at night. It was always a calming feeling, seeing the streetlamps light up the empty quiet of the night. It was already putting his mind at ease, even with thoughts of what might come tonight. 

He was startled by the light turning on suddenly as he jumped and faced the door. Mr. Egbert was there, looking a bit startled at well. Could be from him not expecting Dave to be lurking in the dark, but it could also be from him not expecting Dave to be up here at all. Both stood for a while in silence before the eldest decided to make the first move, breaking eye contact to turn and close the door, locking it and looking back at Dave.

"Is...this okay? Me locking the door?" He asked quietly, hand still on the lock. Dave only nodded, not moving from where he was standing at the window. He felt himself tense up a bit as he watched Mr. Egbert move towards his dresser on the opposite side of the room he was at. He turned away from Dave and began undoing his tie and shirt.

"M-Mr. Egbert? I-"

"James." Mr. Egbert said firmly.

"What?" Dave asked in a confused manner, tilting his head a bit.

"If we are going to do this," He pushed his shirt off his shoulders, revealing a surprisingly toned back. "I'd like you to call me my name if that's alright." He tossed the shirt to the side. Dave was in shock and awe. It rendered him silent. He never thought he'd ever be allowed to call him by his first name. Of course he knew it, but he never felt like he was in the right using it. Mr. Egb- James. James always seemed to deserve respect. Formality. Authority like that was intimidating to Dave. Even thinking of using his name made Dave a bit uneasy. But it was requested of him. Not demanded. James would never demand anything of him.

"Alright." The blonde said quietly and looked down before back up to James, who was now turned towards him, his body distracting Dave's thoughts for a moment before he was able to finish the thought he had earlier. "James. I've never done anything like this." 

"Nor have I." James admitted, his arms folding. "I was hoping that you had some prior experience." He chuckled softly, relieving the room of some of its tension as Dave smiled.

"Virgin." He whispered quietly. "So you have more experience than I would." He gave a small smile. The feel of the room grew warmer and more comfortable as they exchanged careful, soft glances at each other. Both were nervous. It was clear. Dave never thought this would happen. James never thought he'd think this way about anyone. Both were utterly clueless at how to address these alien feelings.

"I'd say it was about time we both learned something new then, what do you say?" James spoke up a bit, confidence in his voice. The confidence that made Dave perk up and nod slowly and walk towards the bed, encouraging him to relax and feel safe. He knew he was safe. He was here with James. He couldn't be in safer, better hands.

"I'm ready." Dave got on his knees on the bed, facing James. "If you are." James smiled and moved to the bed as well, sitting down on it, his back against the headboard.

"I am very much ready. As long as you are completely sure." James held his hand out and Dave took it. He was gently pulled towards James, his body almost gliding naturally into his lap, straddling him.

"One hundred percent." Dave said as his arms wrapped around James' neck. They both shared a smile before James leaned up to catch Dave in a gentle kiss. Both of them relaxed and closed their eyes as they let their lips move naturally against each other, keeping the kiss sensual and passionate. James let his hands wander up Dave's sides, sending chills down the younger man's body. 

After more of James' light touches and loving kisses Dave found it harder to control his hips, grinding them onto the older man's every so often. He let a few gasps and whines go as he thought more about what he was doing. He was actually kissing the man he had been admiring for years. He was in his lap. He was holding him. They were together and it was lovely. Better than he had ever thought. Sure he had always thought about sex, but this was better than that. This was passion. There were feelings behind these kisses and touches. Dave could feel them. He only hoped that James felt them too.

"Dave." James sighed, breaking away from the kiss. Dave licked his lips and let out a small sigh of sadness, but quickly got over it. He loved hearing James call him Dave. It made him all the more comfortable.

"Yeah?" He reached up and ran his hands through James' hair as the other man ran his hands down to his thighs and back up his sides and onto his back. Dave sighed and let a moan escape his lips.

"You're getting a bit excited..." He said, his hand ghosting over the front of Dave's pants. He shuddered, not realizing the tent he was pitching. How could he not feel how hard he was?

"I-I, um. I'm sorry..." Dave whispered and rested his head on the others shoulder. "I'm just..." He couldn't think of what to say. It's fairly obvious what he was. He was horny. Very horny.

"Don't be. If you like..." James' hand returned to the bulge in Dave's jeans. He sighed heavily in James' ear, making the older man shudder a bit at the sound. "I could help you with this."

"R-Really?" Dave lifted his head and looked into James' eyes, his cock twitching in his pants.

"Yes. Anything you are comfortable with." He gave him another peck on the lips before he started to unzip Dave's pants slowly with the hand that was there. Dave said nothing, only looked down and bit his lip as his pants slowly became undone. He let out a sigh as James reached in and pulled his erection out.

"Wait." Dave whispered as he rolled off James, shimmying his pants down and off. He didn't like the position he was in and how close his zipper was to his dick.

"Are you alright?" James asked as his eyes ran up and down Dave's body, enjoying what he was seeing.

"Yeah. Just." He got back into James lap. "This is going to be easier." James nodded and gently wrapped his fingers around Dave's length, stroking it gently.

"I'll say." He used his other hand to lightly grasp Dave's chin and pull him back into a kiss. Dave gasped and moaned, his hands slowly moving to James' pants, undoing his belt. As good as this was, he was wanting to see more of James. All of him.

The kiss got more passionate as James' hand stroked faster, Dave's hands fumbling to get the others pants off. James chuckled lowly and let go of Dave completely to undo his own pants and push them down to mid thigh. Dave broke the kiss and gasped as he looked down, seeing James' length. Seeing how hard he was. Dave was more turned on than ever. He was liking this. James was liking this. Liking what Dave was doing, whatever it was. He reached down and started stroking him as James did earlier for him. Hearing the moan out of the older mans mouth made Dave want to orgasm right then and there. It didn't help that James' hand returned to stroke his cock again.

"James..." Dave gasped as he stroked in time with the older man's. Their lips returning to each other to kiss harder and faster than before. Dave didn't know how to relax. He was slowly losing his composure, his hips bucking up into the hand stroking him. He was close. Too close. He didn't want this to end now but everything felt so good. It felt perfect. His kiss. His touch. He wanted to make it last but he couldn't. With a low groan into Jame's mouth Dave came in his hand, gasping and moaning without breaking the kiss. James felt his hand and wrist become wet. He felt Dave's cock throb in his hand. His body shake in his lap. He moaned loudly, swallowing every noise that Dave made. 

As the waves of pleasure slowed through Dave's body he broke away from James' mouth and let go of the older man's cock. He was panting and gasping heavily, looking at James with lazy, lust-filled eyes. He smiled weakly and chuckled. James returned the chuckle and smile as he held his hand up.

"You made quite a mess, Dave." James said, not expecting Dave to grab his arm and pull it up, licking the almost transparent streaks on his hand and wrist. He watched in awe as Dave never broke eye contact, sensually licking up his own cum. "Oh Jesus..." 

"Better?" Dave whispered after he finished cleaning up his mess. 

"That was amazing." He said dropping his hands to Dave's thighs with a content sigh.

"So. Um." Dave let a bit of a nervous chuckle out, looking down at James' erection, still going strong. "I've never given a blow job. But I really want to." He began to shimmy himself down to position himself better to do it.

"Are you certain?" James asked to make sure this was really what Dave wanted. "We don't have to do this much tonight. It can wait." Dave stopped and looked up at him. Did James just imply that he'd be willing to do this more? Dave smiled and nodded as he gently griped the erection almost in front of his face.

"Positive." He licked his lips and then James' cock from base to tip. The sensation made James' head roll back and pulled a moan from his throat. Dave smiled and teased the tip with his tongue, feeling confident as James let out more pleased noises. It only got better when James placed his hand on Dave's head. It wasn't controlling his movements, just resting there, comforting Dave and relaxing him more. He closed his eyes and took the tip into his mouth, sucking gently before bobbing a little more, slicking up the cock in his mouth. He slowly took more and more, James moaning and moving below him. It didn't take him long to get close to his own orgasm. Dave stroked the shaft where he couldn't fit in his mouth. It was a simple glance up at James that did him in.

"Dave. I'm. I'm there." He managed to gasp out the warning before releasing in Dave's mouth. Dave thought about pulling off, but he didn't want to. He wanted to swallow him down. And that's exactly what he did. James' load was big and a bit bitter, more bitter than Dave's. But he didn't mind. It was hot as hell, hearing James moan and gasp as he released wave after wave into Dave's mouth. 

When Dave was finished he pulled off with a pop, swallowing everything he could. Once his mouth was clear he looked up at James and sat up, smiling and panting. James was looking at him with wide eyes. It his both of them about the same time as to what happened. Dave had just blown his best friend's dad. And James just received oral sex from him son's best friend. The best friend who he thought was dating his son not too long ago. The thought made them think that it would now be awkward. Thought there would be tension around them from that point on. But it didn't happen. Dave pulled James' pants the rest of the way off and tossed them aside as he crawled up, curling up in James' chest. They both let out a content, relaxed sigh.

"I don't want to go back to John's room." Dave whispered and kissed James' chest. James wrapped his arms around Dave and sighed.

"He will suspect if you aren't there in the morning." 

"I know. But maybe we could just relax here for a bit?" Dave suggested. James nodded and they did just that, cuddled and laid together for a while in their post-sex glow. It was a while before he headed back to Johns room. He was happy and content for the first time in a while. And he also felt more confident in his choice to DJ with his brother. And maybe he could talk to James later about doing this more often. He won't press it, but it would be wonderful. He'd be sad if it ended after tonight, but he never thought it would even happen once. Just shows that if he puts his mind to something he can do whatever and whoever he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about making this story into a series revolving around their relationship? idk. but this is it. sorry if its not everything you thought it would be. but hey! its me youre dealing with here! 
> 
> so this story is done for now. if you have a tumblr talk to me on there and lemme know what you think of me continuing with this story.
> 
> shortstuck.tumblr.com


End file.
